The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for identifying, tracking and authenticating an object of interest, such as a good in a supply chain, and particularly to systems and methods for identifying, tracking, tracing and authenticating a good based on a unique signature associated with the good.
The trade in counterfeit goods, worth billions of dollars each year, is a growing concern. It affects legitimate companies by violating their trademarks and devaluing corporate reputation. The trade undercuts jobs that would otherwise be offered by legitimate companies. In some cases, the trade involves a highly sophisticated network of organized crime, whose money may go to fund terrorism. Additionally, particular counterfeit goods, such as medicines, can endanger the safety and well-being of people consuming the counterfeit medicines. In the global market, as counterfeiting technologies become more sophisticated, it is becoming increasingly difficult to determine whether a good in the supply chain is authentic.
In addition to the trade in counterfeit goods, legitimate businesses must combat gray market diversion of their goods. Gray market diversion occurs when goods intended for a specific market are improperly redirected to an alternative market, usually in violation of the intent of a brand owner of a product or in violation of legal channels for a particular product. The diverter can be any entity in the supply chain including, for example, distributors, wholesalers, retailers, organize crime, or another entity. It can be difficult to track movement of authentic goods after they depart the manufacturer and are moved through the supply chain.
What is needed is an improved system for authenticating and tracking authentic goods that deters counterfeiting and diversion by providing for authentication and tracking of goods at the individual unit level as each individual unit is moved through the supply chain.